eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1661 (1 September 1998)
Synopsis Peggy is in a good mood after her night with Frank. The pair act like a couple of lovebirds. Frank has decided to stay and move his Manchester operation to Walford. He admits to Peggy that Phil had tried to talk him into leaving and Peggy is furious. The pair keep their affair a secret. Phil has phoned Kathy - she doesn't want him to visit them in South Africa yet. Peggy tells Phil that he should just jump on a plane and never come back. She confronts him about his interfering and tells him that nothing is going to come between her and Frank. He's ruined his own life but she's not going to let him ruin hers! Teresa has told Mick about what Kim had said about him being her brother. He tells her that Kim must have been lying - he'd have known if he had a sister. Mick then finds his mum and tells her what Kim had been saying. His mum tells him that Kim is no liar - it is true she's his sister. She is his father's daughter to another woman, she had not wanted to tell Mick because she knew how much he idolised his father. Everyone seems to be a lot more relieved now that the truth is out. It's Barry's 38th birthday which he celebrates in typical style by getting drunk down at the Queen Vic. Pat and Roy give him a personal organiser and he is feeling very much the business executive. He is pleased to hear that Pat and Roy are thinking of moving to Cornwall, as he believes it will be good for them both. Tiffany's massage table arrives and dominates the front room. She is excited to see her plans for the future start to take shape. Pat tells Bianca about Roy's plans for Cornwall and that she thinks she's going to be bored. Matthew confronts Jimmy when he is shopping at his stall and tells him that, as he's from Bridge House he's a criminal bound to steal something and, as Jimmy can't even read how does he know what he wants to buy? He can't read the names on the CDs. Angry and humiliated, Jimmy storms off. Later, Alex tells Sarah that Jimmy doesn't want to see her anymore. Grant tells Phil that he's met someone else and he can't stop thinking about her. Phil advises him to try again with Tiffany and with the wine bar or he risks losing Courtney just like he has lost Ben. Later, Grant and Louise share an uncomfortable moment together when he calls around unexpectedly to see Courtney - there is obviously still something brewing between the two. Does Louise share Grant's feelings? Credits Main cast *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams *Josie McFarlane - Joan Hooley *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe Guest cast * Jimmy - Ian Puleston-Davies Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes